If We Could All Have Happy Endings
by MakoStorm
Summary: After the defeat of Vegnagun, Rikku thinks back on a certain guardian and wishes she could have her happy ending like Yuna had. Will her wish come true perhaps? Ok i admit the summary sucks but i'm no good with them, please read anyway. AuronRikku AuRikku


A/N: I posted this on the X-2 section but it seem all the Auron/Rikku fans are over here on FFX sec. so here ya'll go, i hope you like it.

Rikku smiled from the Celsius's boarding ramp as her cousin embraced Tidus in the shallows off the shore of Besaid. Even Paine gave a small smile from her place next to her.

"Hey!" A familiar voice bellowed from the beach. "Get a room you two!" Rikku grinned and looked to the beach to see Lulu, Wakka and the rest of Besaid village standing on the shore, most gasping and gaping in amazement at the boy who had supposedly disappeared for good two years prior. "Wassup!" Wakka greeted, raising a hand. "Hiya!" Rikku shouted, jumping up and down and waving.

The pair in the water smiled and Tidus waved an arm at Wakka. "Who asked you to watch Wakka?!" He shouted back and Wakka shrugged and looked back at Lulu chuckling. Lulu smiled at them before looking down and rocking little Vidina as he waved his hands around.

Tidus grinned at Yuna and took her hand, both taking off to the beach. Rikku's smile dimmed a bit as she sat down, legs hanging over the edge of the ramp. _At least their stories had happy endings. _She thought bitterly, swirled emerald eyes looking to the beach sadly as she thought back to the Farplane, right after defeating Vegnagun.

0

0

0

"_Do you wish to see him?" Bahamut fayth asked and Rikku didn't know how to answer. Her heart desperately wanted to see him again but she wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it; knowing he wasn't there in life. Knowing he couldn't hold her like he'd done so many times; secretly during the pilgrimage. The only one who had ever known was Yuna, she told her everything. _**'Memories are nice'**_ The Al Bhed saying popped unbidden into her head._ **'But that's all they are'.**

_Before she could answer the fayth he spoke. "Your heart has answered my question." He faded. "Hey wait!" Rikku shouted, knowing exactly what he meant to do. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and froze. She swallowed hard and turned around to look upon the face of the legendary guardian who stood before her in all his stoic glory. "Auron." She said softly, taking a few steps forward. It's an illusion, I know…but I can't help it. She thought as she hesitantly reached a hand out to him, expecting it to go right through him._

_It didn't._

_Rikku gasped softly as her hand rested softly and solidly against his chest. "You're-you're really here? You're really here Auron?" She fell to her knees, staring up at him with wide, tear filled Al Bhed eyes. He nodded and knelt in front of her, looking at her with concern. She threw herself into his chest and slammed her fist against him. "You jerk!" She shouted angrily through her tears. "You just left! You just faded! I didn't care that you were unsent! Couldn't you have stayed?! Wasn't I enough to keep you from the Farplane?!" She let her hand fall as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why did you have to go Auron?" She asked softly into his cloak. "Why'd you have to leave me alone?" his hold tightened as he rested his head on hers._

_They stayed that way for a few minutes until Auron took his arms from around her. Before she could look up warm, heavy material was draped over her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she clutched the edges of his cloak tightly around her. She looked up at him as he stood and backed away. "Auron?" She stood and reached a hand out to touch his arm only to have it go through him. He was fading back to pyreflies. "No..." She whispered, shaking her head._

_She stepped closer to him. She hadn't been able to do it last time so she'd do it now. She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips against his surprisingly still solid ones, closing her eyes. He returned the kiss forcefully then the pressure of his lips against hers was gone and Rikku opened her eyes as the pyreflies drifted around her. His cloak still clung to her form and she snuggled into it, breathing in his scent as tears came to her eyes._

_She turned as she felt the fayth return. "Can he come back?" She asked softly and the fayth bowed his head in thought. "Perhaps." Rikku's eyes widened. "I am not sure if it is possible, but I will try."_

_Rikku nodded. "Thank you."_

0

0

0

She honestly didn't think they'd be able to bring him back. He was different from Tidus. Auron had actually died while Tidus had been a dream created by the fayth.

"Hey short stuff." Rikku looked up at Paine. "You alright?"

"Um yeah. Come on, let's go see Yunie and you can finally meet Tidus."

Paine nodded and they both jumped from the ramp into the shallows below.

0

0

0

Yuna sighed in worry as Rikku walked away from the bonfire, heading to the beach. Tidus finally managed to pull from a laughing Wakka's grasp and walked over to stand next to her. "Hey uh, what's wrong with Rikku? She seems down considering you just saved Spira again and all."

"She misses Sir Auron."

"Auron? Why, I mean they weren't exactly close so…" Yuna shot him a look and he trailed off. "Oh, you mean she…? Right. Wait, you mean she loved him?!"

Yuna nodded. "Very much so. And I think the fayth allowed her to see him again. When we found her in the Farplane she was wearing his cloak and had been crying."

"Think she'll be alright?"

"Yes. She just needs time. At least she got to see him again. I think…I think she was hoping he'd come back, like you did." She leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I remember things, sights and conversations from the Farplane." He looked down as Yuna looked at him curiously. "Your dad says hi by the way." She smiled. "But I remember Auron always being down." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess the word I'm looking for is grumpy. He was grumpier than usual. Guess now I know why." He indicated the path Rikku had taken. "He missed Rikku."

Yuna nodded. "I wish he could come back." Tidus shrugged before placing a kiss to her temple. "Who knows? Maybe he can."

0

0

0

Rikku sighed as she buried her bare toes in the still warm sand, staring out at the horizon as the moon shone down on the waves. She closed her eyes and fell back, arms splayed out as she listened to the waves hitting the sandy shore. "I need to brighten up!" She told herself smiling with false cheeriness. "I mean we just saved Spira! I should be happy!" She sighed and the smile fell. "I guess…I guess it's just hard… to go on with just memories." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I know exactly how Yunie felt when Tidus disappeared. I just…wish he had a second chance. He deserves it. He spent his whole life fighting and fulfilling promises. He never really got to live; never got to truly love."

"That is where you are wrong." A deep voice said from behind her. Rikku gasped and her body froze. "No." She whispered softly. "There's no way they were able to…" She slowly sat up and turned around hesitantly, meeting the one russet eye of the legendary guardian. She shot to her feet, eyes wide as she stared at him. He looked so strange without his cloak which was lying on her bed on the Celsius.

"Auron?"

He nodded and stepped closer. "You are wrong. I did know love. You gave it to me everyday on that pilgrimage." He reached a hand out and settled it on her cheek, wiping at the tears that had started to fall. "You should have more faith." He said as her eyes slid closed and she leaned into his callused hand. "The Fayth were able to bring me back yet you seemed to have given up on them." As if on cue Bahamut Fayth appeared next to the pair. "I never said it was impossible." He said and Rikku smiled down at him. "Thank you." She whispered before throwing herself into Auron's waiting arms and holding him tightly. "Thank you so much!"

The Fayth nodded and faded as Auron held her.

"I missed you Auron." She sniffled against his chest and his hold tightened.

"I know, and I you."

"E muja oui." Rikku said in Al Bhed, knowing he understood.

"E muja oui, duu." He said before tilting her chin up and pressing her lips to hers. Her knees weakened as she returned his kiss and deepened it and her body went limp against him from the bliss of it all.

They broke apart breathing heavily and Rikku settled her head on his chest. "Tidus and Yunie will be happy you're back, along with everyone else!" She said cheerily, her happiness back now that he was. She pulled from his grasp and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. "Come on!" He actually laughed as he followed beside her. "Oh and Rikku?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to need my cloak back."

FIN

Translations:

Rikku: I love you.

Auron: I love you, too.

A/N: Well this is my first Aurikku so please be gentle ok, i only recently got into this pairing and i haven't really read any of the fanfics for it so i hope this hasn't been done already. This is actually my first fanfic for this game too so again be gentle please. Read and Review and tell me if i got Auron alright, i think he mighta been a little outta character.


End file.
